


Set Me Free (Let Me Be)

by flyienseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyienseven/pseuds/flyienseven
Summary: It was going great. His best friend of 7 years followed him into his dream University, made everything comfortable, tamed down his anxiety. They promised to be best friends forever after that fated day in middle school and stuck together like gum on concrete ever since. Nothing was better than this. Of course, all of it was in jeapardy when Mark's heart wanted to beat a little faster whenever the best friend smiled a bit too bright or looked his way a little too long. He could only question his sanity at this point because what in the hell is he doing thinking of Jackson during a study session for?





	Set Me Free (Let Me Be)

6th Grade

 

A little boy sat under the monkey bars against the pole, knees scraped. He was trying not to cry as blood seeped from the scratches on his knees. "Ow..." the boy hissed as he tried to wipe the blood with his sleeve. 

The dark chocolate haired boy was so focused on his injury that he failed to notice someone walking towards him, running almost. 

It was another boy around his age, chesnut brown hair, a little on the chubby side. "Hey! You okay? I saw you fall." 

The boy with the bloody sleeve looked up and glared, mostly embarrassed. "I'm fine." he said, hoping the other would take the hint and leave him alone. 

But he didn't. 

"Are you sure?" The boy gasped as he realized there was blood. "You're bleeding dude! You need to go to the nurse lady." 

He got a hold of the bleeding boy and helped him up, making the other wince at the sting from his knees. 

"I'm Jackson Wang, your name? So I can tell the nurse lady what happened to you." 

For an eleven year old, Jackson seemed to care a little too much for a person he just met. It was what he was taught though. His parents always told him to lend a helping hand. 

It freaked the other boy out since he's never had this happen to him before. He didn't know how to go about the situation. It's his first time getting hurt in front of someone. 

The injured boy sighed, "Mark Tuan..." finally giving out his name. It made Jackson beam in excitement. 

"Okay Mark! Lets go." And Jackson took him to the nurse's office. 

Also being true to his words, Jackson did all the talking. He made sure the nurse knew what happened and told the lady why Mark was bleeding. 

Although he didn't express it, Mark was thankful that someone like Jackson was helping him. If it was up to Mark, he would have just went home with uncleaned wounds. Not bothering anyone. 

Of course, Jackson didn't mind helping Mark at all. He liked helping people. He's just that type of kid. 

After the nurse was done disinfecting his wounds, he got two big band-aids plastered on his knees. 

He was dismissed back to recess after that. Mark thought Jackson left, but it turns out the boy was waiting outside the nurse's room.

"Mark! Are you okay now?" Jackson was loud and very talkative, startling Mark. 

It wasn't that he hated it or anything, he just wasn't used to someone approaching him like this. 

"Yeah.. I'm fine." he replied quietly. 

They were walking back out to the playground when Jackson stopped in front of him, blocking his way. 

Mark looked at him, confused.

"Want to be my friend?" the question was random and spontaneous. But Jackson wanted a friend. It was his first week at this school and he hasn't made a friend just yet. 

As for Mark, he didn't know how to answer that question. As far as he is concerned, he was fine without friends. He was fine with observing everyone else while they had fun. For Mark, it was comfortable without people relying on him. 

But he didn't want to hurt someone like Jackson so he wanted to give it a try. "Yeah..?" 

"Oh yes!" Jackson didn't waste time to show Mark his happy dance, making the other laugh. 

Mark just hopes that he won't regret his new friend and that he won't get left behind. 

"Promise to be friends forever? Lets promise!" Jackson held out his pinky and Mark hesitantly connected his pinky with Jackson's. 

"Promise.." 

 

From then on, everyday, Mark and Jackson always looked forward to seeing each other at school. They became best friends instantly. They were practically glued together. 

Some days after school, Jackson would ask to invite Mark over to play. 

Mark's parents were pleasantly surprised since their son has never been invited anywhere before. They were more than glad to let him go over to Jackson's house. 

Their friendship helped Mark come out of his shell. And also connected their parents as well. 

Mark's father and Jackson's father both had their own businesses, to which, they later became partners. 

It was a match made in heaven. 

 

Jackson really enjoyed having Mark over at his house. So whenever Mark showed up at the doorstep Jackson always greeted him with excitement, in turn making Mark excited as well. "Maaark!"

"Jacks!" Mark dropped his backpack as Jackson ran upstairs to his room, making Mark run to catch up. 

Mama Wang only smiled fondly, watching the boys run up the stairs. She picked up Mark's backpack and put it on the couch as always. It has become a routine and she has never seen her son so excited for someone. 

In Jackson's room they were already playing with his nintendo wii, making loud remarks and letting their competitive sides overcome them.

"Yes I won! In your face Jacks!" Mark celebrated his victory by jumping around the room. Jackson just laughed at the other boy's behavior since he's never seen Mark like that before. 

"But you only won cuz I went easy on you." Jackson was pouting at his loss at this point, making up excuses. 

"Yeah right, okay." Mark rolled his eyes, not believing anything the other boy was saying. 

There was a knock at the door and Mama Wang came inside to present a plate full of sliced fruits, setting it down on Jackson's study desk. 

"Thank you Mama!" Jackson beamed.

"Thank you Mrs. Wang." Mark said politely. 

Both boys were enjoying their late afternoon snack when Jackson spoke.

"Hey Mark." 

"Yeah?" 

"Lets promise to stay together. Okay?" 

This time Mark didn't hesitate to answer. "Okay, I promise." 

It made Jackson really happy and he didn't bother to hide it either. "Best friends forever!!!" 

Mark laughed his high pitched laugh, making Jackson crack up. "You're so silly." 

 

Several months passed and their relationship has been rock solid. They are the perfect pair when it comes to school game activities and they always pick each other for school projects. 

One day, Mark realized that Jackson had become a little more popular among their classmates. Whenever Jackson arrived to school, many of their classmates usually bustled around him, asking him to play with them during recess. 

At first it startled him because he didn't know how to handle it. But now... He just wishes they would go away. 

And Jackson being the kind hearted soul he is, he can't push them away. 

Mark realized he didn't want to share his best friend. He wanted Jackson to be his friend only. 

It made Mark anxious about losing his best friend. He would pull Jackson away from the other classmates and tell him that he was lonely or make up some other excuse so Jackson would stay. 

From that day on, it was the start of Mark's anxiety. 

 

It went on like that for a long time and when they reached eighth grade, something exploded in Mark and Jackson just had to witness the outcome of it all. 

Jackson had been on edge lately since Mark had been acting a little weird since his first baskeball game ended. The team won and had been celebrating in the cafeteria. There were a lot of people because the entire grade was there to congratulate the team for their first win.

Of course, Jackson was the center of attention and as usual Mark would disappear into the background without anyone noticing. 

It was unfortunate for Mark that Jackson had started puberty before he did. 

All of a sudden Jackson grew taller and lost his baby weight while training for basketball. Next thing he knew, Jackson was the most popular guy in school!

Mark groaned and sat down at one of the empty tables in the cafeteria. He watched as everyone surrounded Jackson and he sighed. 

He was still the baby faced Mark. The quiet kid. 

He jumped slightly when he felt someone sit next to him. "Mark! Why aren't you joining us?" 

Mark only smiled. At least Jackson always comes back to him, his best friend. "Just a little tired. I'm good. It's your celebration so you should have fun with all your other friends." 

Jackson frowned. He never liked it when Mark said things like this. "You're my friend too. My best friend. So I'm staying here~" 

He crossed his arms as to make the point clear, making Mark chuckle. 

The next day came like a storm. It was lunch break and Mark usually sits at his self proclaimed table, next to the wall away from everyone else. Jackson is the only person that eats with him during lunch time and that was considered their own table. 

However, when he reached the table after grabbing lunch, he saw Jackson there. He would have been happy except for the fact that two other people were joined at the same table. People he was never introduced to. 

Time stopped for Mark and he just stood there watching. It was the two guys from the basketball team that sat with Jackson. They were fooling around having a good time. Not even noticing Mark was there. But then again, no one ever knows whether he's gone or not. 

It switched on an overwhelming emotion that Mark has never experienced before. He couldn't explain how he felt. Couldn't describe how painful it was. 

It was like... He didn't matter anymore. Did Jackson replace him? 

His heart was beating faster and breathing was getting difficult. His eyes stung and he felt stuck. It wasn't until Jackson looked over to him that he realized he probably looked dumb. 

He had to go. Away. Anywhere but here. 

Mark ran. He passed the trashcan on the way out and threw away his food. Not hungry anymore. 

Jackson was calling for him, but by then Mark had already made it outside of the building. 

The situation startled Jackson and for an unknown reason, he panicked. He felt as if he had done something wrong. 

Jackson was looking everywhere and he finally spotted him. Out on the field was Mark, sitting by the tree. 

His head and knees were tucked to his chest. Something squeezed Jackson's heart and he ran towards his best friend. 

"Mark! Mark..." he was panting when he kneeled down in front of the boy. 

"Mark what's wrong? Why did you run? Mark?" He touched the boy's arm to get him to look up, but Mark didn't budge. 

"Leave me alone..."

"Come on Mark, I'm your best friend you can't tell me to leave you alone." 

"Yes I can." He could hear the other boy sniff. 

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Why are you lying?" 

"I'm not."

"Mark! Tell me what's going on. Please?"

"Why don't you go back to your new friends okay? Just leave me alone." Mark finally looked up after he could trust himself to not burst out into tears. 

It was so childish. The reason why he was crying. The reason why he was so scared. All of it.

But he couldn't help the way he felt. 

Jackson softened as he looked at Mark. Deep down, he was scared too. It was the first time that he's seeing Mark like this. 

He didn't know what to do. 

"Mark...they are not my friends. Okay? They are just my team mates. They were stopping by to tell me something coach said. And you're the only one I hang out with after school! No one else gets that. Only you. I promise." 

Mark blinked his tears away and looked at Jackson to see if he was lying. Jackson only smiled. 

It made Mark relax. He could breath evenly now. 

"You're not going to replace me right? I'm still your best friend?" He had to look away, busying his hands by picking the grass under his feet. 

He heard Jackson chuckle and felt a nudge to his side. "My only best friend! In the whole wide world~" 

His hair was tussled and he glared at Jackson, making the other boy laugh. "There he is! That's my Markiepooh~" 

"Don't call me that!!" Mark screamed as he blushed and charged at Jackson, making him get up and run at the speed of lightening. 

They chased and chased each other all around the field, laughing their heads off. 

Now, if only it were this simple all the time...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Fanmade Markson video. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sa2ed53WR0


End file.
